When Love Takes You In
by Angelsmile
Summary: Young Estel story! After running away from home, Estel gets lost and meets someone. He gets to know this someone and begins to think about his own family. Do they love him?
1. Estel

Title: When Love Takes You In

Chapter: 1/?

Author: Angel

Rating: G, so far I think

Summary: A six-year-old Estel runs away from home after being teased. After getting lost, he meets a very unusual person. With his family looking for him, Estel gets to know this person more and begins to wonder about his own family.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR character, locations, etc. I will own other characters that may appear in this story. Please ask before taking. Also, I believe that Estel's mother died along with his father, so she has no part in this story. Elrond and his sons have taken Estel in as their son and brother, and treat him as such. They are a family, no matter what anyone says!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estel ran. Trees passed him in blurs and twigs snapped under his feet. His lungs burned for air, his heart nearly flying from his little chest. He didn't care. A grubby hand brushed away tears that fell from his gray eyes. They had called him names, made fun of his ears. Said that Elrond didn't love him.

_If they said it, it must be true. Darin said that elves can't lie. Elladan did seem annoyed with me this morning. They were right; I'm not wanted. _

'They' was referring to a group of elflings that were around Estel's age, if you did the math. Estel and the group had been playing outside the House on that day. Well, the elflings were playing, completely ignoring the human boy.

Estel shook is head, not wanting to remember the awful things they had said. Taking those second to shake his head cost Estel his footing.

Tripping over a down tree branch, the young boy fell to the forest floor, gasping for breath and from the pain in his right hand. Looking down, he saw it was bleeding on the fingers and palm, but the wrist was throbbing, immobilizing the limb. Tears flowed down the young boy's face, stinging when coming into contact with all the small cuts on his face.

_I'm always clumsy. Clumsy human; they named me right._

How long he lay there, he didn't know. When he finally regained his breath and calmed his tears somewhat, he dared to look around. That was the most frightening moment of the young boy's life.

_Where am I?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ada?"

Elrond turned from his study's window to look towards its door. There stood Elladan, with his twin right behind him. Looks of worry were on their faces. They mirrored the look on their father's face, though not filled with as much sadness.

"Did you find him?"

"We've looked everywhere. No sign of him." said Elladan.

Elrond let out a frustrated sigh. "Where could Estel be?"

"My last guess would be outside Rivendell."

The two other figures in the room turned toward Elrohir, both with the same look on their faces. One eyebrow raised each, totally filled with disbelief.

"Why would he leave? He knows better than that."

"He's six years old, Ada. In any bad situation, running would be my first idea at his age." With that, Elrohir turned on his heel and began moving down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" called his twin.

"To find Estel!"

Elladan and Elrond looked at each other for a second before following him, soon catching up.

"We had better hurry," observed Elrond. "It's getting dark outside."

"Well, things could be worse. It could be raining," commented Elrohir.

Just as those words left his lips, thunder rolled close by and rain began to fall in sheets.

Elladan cursed under his breath before saying, "Valar, 'Ro. There are times I swear you're jinxed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Estel stumbled for the tenth time in about five minutes, biting his lip when his shin banged against a rather large rock. The young boy was lost, and getting even more so ever since the rain had started many hours ago. Turning around in his spot, Estel attempted to find something familiar. Anything; a branch, rock or stream. Nothing. He was hopelessly lost.

Sitting down on the rock he had hit his shin against, he couldn't help but think of his family back in Rivendell.

_What if I never get back? Will they worry? Do they care?_ Tears began mingling with the rain on his face. _Do they really care?_

Estel shivered as he got up and ploughed on. He was already soaked through and his head had began to hurt; and feeling like it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. The rain made everything hard to see, especially for a young boy. But when one was crying, sick and cold; it was even harder.

Estel let out a small cry as he slipped on the mud he had failed to see. He slid for a few feet before coming to a stop in a completely new place. He tried to get up, only to fall and be covered in more mud. He was just too tired and sick to try again.

His head was now spinning and his vision started to fade. At the sound in the distance, he prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. Orcs. He had heard enough stories about them from Elladan and Elrohir to last him a lifetime.

The last thing he was a blurry face above him and a soft, soothing voice talking to him in the High Tongue. The words lulled him and he relaxed into the arms that had now picked him up. Finally, he gave in to his body's wishes and allowed darkness to fill his being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! I have two more chapters ready to go and all I need now are reviews! So, please do so and leave a little note in the pretty purple box down there. Please? If you guys are wondering about my other stories, they are on hold right now and this is just something to fill up my time.

God Bless!

Angel


	2. Worry

Title: When Love Takes You In

Chapters: 2/?

Author: Angel

Summary: A six-year-old Estel runs away from home after being teased. After getting lost, he meets a very unusual person. With his family looking for him, Estel gets to know this person more and begins to wonder about his own family.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR character, locations, etc. I do own Lila and Menel. Please ask before taking. Also, I believe that Estel's mother died along with his father, so she has no part in this story. Elrond and his sons have taken Estel in as their son and brother, and treat him as such. They are a family, no matter what anyone says!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond peered through the pouring rain, calling out his youngest's name at the top of his lungs.

"Estel!" There was no answer, just like the past many hours. Everyone was soaking wet and yelling for all they were worth. Many elves were eager to help look for the Lord's son; Estel had charmed almost everyone in Rivendell with just his looks the moment after he arrived.

Elrohir rode up next to his father with a woebegone look on his face. "Adar, we have to go back!"

The Elven Lord shook his head, wet hair striking his face. "We can't leave him. I won't leave him!!"

"Ada, there's no way to search for him this way. Let's go and wait out the storm."

Elrond took one last look into the woods, then sighed and bowed his head in defeat. "Alright, let us head back home. Tell the others." Elrohir nodded and trotted off to do as his father asked.

Elladan reined his horse next to his father's and softly whispered, "What do we do now, Adar?"

"We pray, ion nin." Elrond raised his eyes to the skies, ignoring the rain falling down his face. "We pray."

_Iluvitar, watch over my son. _

XXXXXXX

The first time Estel awoke, his vision was horribly blurred, but he did notice he was somewhere dry and warm. His head pounded, causing him to move slightly in the bed and whimper.

"Ada."

Almost instantly, the figure he had hardly seen before was above him again. Estel could feel a cool hand on his forehead, slowly easing him back into a restful sleep. It may have been his headache, but he could have sworn the figure whisper,

"Kaima, Aier. Uuma dela. Amin sinome."

How long it was until he woke up again, Estel had no idea. His head didn't hurt as much now and his vision was clear. There was a smell in the air, but he just couldn't place it. Looking around the room he was in instead, he could tell he wasn't in Rivendell.

It was a relatively small room; consisting of a table and armchair, fireplace, counter with a whole array of herbs and the bed, which he occupied. Everything was neat and orderly, a small but warm fire illuminating the room. The walls were wood, the far one occupied by a woodland painting. It was so real and life-like; Estel couldn't help but instantly fall in love with it.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you. My Nana painted it."

Estel sat quickly up in bed and averted his gaze to the door. A lady stood there, holding a small leather pouch and a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, Aier." The lady moved over to the counter and placed the pouch down on it before grabbing some of the herbs, crushing them in her hands and placing them in a steaming bowl of water. Almost instantly, the fragrance filled the room, easing Estel's pain a bit. Now he knew the scent from earlier. Athlelas. His Ada used it all the time. Only when the lady moved over to him did he come back to reality. "You must be feeling better if you're sitting up like that."

Estel could only nod as she placed a hand on his forehead. It was nice and cool, temporarily relieving his headache. "Well, your fever is almost, but not completely gone. Still, I think you'll be just fine."

She smiled and moved back over to the counter, empting the rest of the pouch. Her fingers quickly sorted through the herbs, and placed them in their correct places.

"Who are you?" asked Estel, his throat suddenly going dry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The lady quickly filled a small mug with water and brought it over to the boy. "Drink it slowly, now. My name is Lila. What's yours?"

"Estel." He handed the mug back to Lila, who placed it over on the counter. That was when Estel got a good look at her.

She was fairly tall, with long auburn hair, tightly braided with it ending at her waist. She wore a deep blue tunic and skirt, matching her eyes perfectly.

"Estel?"

The young boy jumped out of his trance. "Huh, what?"

Lila smiled a bit at the boy's reaction. "I asked you if your head and leg still hurt?"

"A little bit, my head more than my leg."

"Hmmm, I thought so." Lila put a few herbs into an already hot teapot and moved it over the fire. "Estel…that's elvish for 'Hope', right?"

Estel moved himself higher up on the pillows in the bed. "Yeah, Ada says I brought hope to our family. But how do you know elvish?"

He immediately quiet at the mention of his family and looked at the picture on the wall a second later. Lila noticed this as she poured the now hot tea into another mug, adding a dollop of honey as well.

"If you love your family so much, why did you run away and end up in the forest last night?" she asked, handing Estel the mug and sitting down next to him on the bed.

"They said that my Ada didn't love me. Wait, did you say last night?"

"Yes, see, the rain caught me and Menel while we were coming back from our afternoon ride. I found you on the ground, noticed you were sick and brought you here. As for your other question, my Ada and Nana taught me to speak elvish."

"Oh." Estel finished the tea and handed the mug back. Lila set it down and tucked the young boy into the bed. He was already yawning.

"You need to sleep," she explained at his accusing glare. "Also, I need to change the bandage on your wrist."

Confused, Estel looked down. His wrist was bandaged and the cuts on his hand were cleaned. With a small smile, he looked back to Lila who smiled herself.

"We can talk more later. Right now, sleep."

Estel closed his eyes and listened as Lila added more wood to the fire and pulled the chair next to the bed.

"Is the storm…_yawn_…over?"

"The lightning and thunder, yes, but the rain just keeps falling. Don't worry, you're safe here." Lila began to gently unwrap the bandage from around the young boy's wrist, while softly singing.

_"When the twilight's over, there's magic in the night sky,  
And moonlight dusts with silver the clouds that skim on high;  
I love to be beside you, when stars begin to gather,  
And then begin to play their lullaby. _

_A lovely twinkling message is in the stars that shine:  
"Give me your tomorrows, and I will give you mine."  
The stars all nod their heads, and the moon has closed his eyes,  
To a lullaby of love's design. _

_Moon and stars and clouds all tumble through the night,  
And as we sleep beneath them, they fill the sky with light.  
The clouds glide on the wind, and the moon and twinkling stars  
Play hide and seek in mounds of fluffy white. _

_A lovely twinkling message is in the stars that shine:  
"Give me your tomorrows, and I will give you mine."  
The stars all nod their heads, and the moon has closed his eyes,  
To a lullaby of love's design. _

_Dreams are on the nightwind, and dreams are in my heart,  
And when one dream has ended, another dream will start.  
You are my moon and stars, and my greatest dream is always  
That we'll never, ever have to be apart. _

_A lovely twinkling message is in the stars that shine:  
"Give me your tomorrows, and I will give you mine."  
The stars all nod their heads, and the moon has closed his eyes,  
To a lullaby of love's design."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! (All two of them!) Anyway, I just couldn't wait to get this one up! Yikes, ok, I butted horns with my youth leader tonight, and he so totally blew up! Pratically shouting at me, even after I polietly asked him to leave me alone. I nearly called the police, I was that scared! Well, what else could go wrong? Wait, I'll get jinxed, like Elrohir.

Elrohir: What are you talking about?

Angel: Oh dear! Um, nothing. Uh-oh. _Glances over to her left. _Not good, there's my youth leader, this is bad!

Elrohir: I will protect you, Angel! _Jumps in front of her with drawn sword._

Angel: _Peers over Elrohir's shoulder._ Just review please, 'Ro here's got everything under control. Bye-bye!!!

Translations:

Adar- Father

Ion nin- My son

Ada- Dad/Daddy

Kaim, Aier- Sleep, Little one

Uuma dela- Don't worry

Amin sinome- I am here

Nana- Mom/Mommy


	3. Tears

Title: When Love Takes You In

Chapters: 3/?

Author: Angel

Summary: A six-year-old Estel runs away after being teased. After getting lost, he meets a very unusual person. With his family looking for him, Estel gets to know this person more and begins to wonder about his family.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Lila and Menel. Please ask before taking. Also, I believe Estel's mother died along with his father, so she has no part in this story. Elrond and his sons have taken Estel in as their son and brother, and treat him as such. They are a family, no matter what anyone says!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrohir looked up from his book at the infernal rain outside his room. It had been raining for well over a day, restraining them from searching for Estel. It didn't really help any; Estel's tracks would be gone by now anyway.

_If any harm comes to him. Valar. I won't be held for any of my actions._

Throwing away the book, Elrohir laid back onto his bed, with hands behind head to stare at the blank ceiling above him. Just then, his ears picked up a soft sound coming from nearby. It was... crying? Confused and worried, Elrohir exited his room and concentrated on the crying.

It was coming from Elladan's room!

With a small push of his hand, Elrohir was able to open his brother's door without a sound. And he stopped still when he was the scene before him.

Elladan lay on his own bed, head buried in the pillows and his shoulders shaking with sobs. The bed looked rumpled, evidence the elf had not slept for quite some time.

"'Dan?"

Elladan jerked his head up from the pillows at his twin's voice.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply, wiping tears from his stinging face.

Elrohir started into the room. "Are you..."

"I'm fine! Go 'way 'Ro!" he yelled, putting his head back to the pillows.

Elrohir grew worried. Elladan hardly ever showed emotion, good or bad. And when he did, something was either really wrong or he was hurting. And Elrohir had a pretty good idea it was both.

"You miss Estel."

The statement hit Elladan like a load of brick while he nodded. He slowly moved his head side ways to look at his brother a few steps from the threshold, yet remained silent.

Elrohir sighed and sat down next to his brother. "I miss him too. But we shouldn't worry; we'll find him."

"That's not my thoughts."

The younger twin looked down.

"What?"

Elladan righted himself and sat with his back against the wooden headboard. "I think the reason he left is...me."

"'Dan..."

"You don't see it do you?" Elladan was nearly yelling now, and tears were falling freely again. "The whole reason he's gone is me! Didn't you see his face that morning when I told him to leave us alone? He nearly started crying!"

Elrohir couldn't find any words to say. And he knew none would convince his brother that everything was going to be all right. Elladan needed somebody's touch. And that somebody was right down the hall. Elrohir quietly left the room, leaving Elladan crying with his head bowed and his arms wrapped around his knees.

Elrond quickly entered his eldest's room at the younger twin's request. Seeing Elladan weeping tore the Elf lord's heart in two.

Silently he sat down next to his son and tugged at the youngster's shoulders until Elladan gave up and collapsed onto his father's side in tears. Elrond just silently comforted his son; rocking back and forth and running his fingers through Elladan's long black hair.

"Shh...ion nin. Ada's here. Shh.."

Elrohir clambered up to his father's other side and lay on his shoulder while a strong arm wrapped around him.

"We'll find him, 'Dan," he whispered, grasping his brother's hand. "We'll find him."

Elladan just clung to his father and brother tighter, for fear if he didn't, they may disappear like Estel did. His tears seemed to be like the rain. Having no end.

Elrond gently kissed the tops of his sons' heads as he slowly relieved them of their worry and despair. Along with a lullaby in the High Tongue their mother had written, the twins were fast asleep, still clasping each other's hand.

With teary eyes, Elrond looked down to his eldest son. The last time he had seen Elladan cry was when Celebrian passed over the Sea. Ever since, he built high and sturdy walls around his heart, growing almost cold and not allowing anyone to see his feelings.

But the gaze of a Father can see through any wall, no matter how strong or thick. It had surprised Elrond when Elladan had allowed himself to be held by his father. Still, it made his own heart tear whenever any of his children were in pain.

_Iluvitar, keep my sons safe. Keep this family together._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Estel's Dream**

He sprinted up the stairs into the house. His Home. He couldn't wait to see his family and friends again.

"Ada!"

He stopped when no one answered and glanced around the hall. Running into the Hall of Fire, he called out again.

"'Dan? 'Ro? Ada?" Still, silence.

Estel ran through all the halls, looking in every room. His brothers' bedrooms, his Ada's rooms, the library, the kitchens. Everything was untouched. He yelled at the top of his lungs for his family, anybody. But no voice answered him.

He finally ended up in the courtyard, falling to the ground in tears. Where was everyone?

"Estel?"

The young boy turned around to see Glorfindel standing behind him, a horse next to the elf. A smile flew across Estel's face.

"Glorfindel! Where is everyone?"

"They are gone, Estel."

"Gone?"

Glorfindel swung himself up onto his horse gracefully. "They all left for the Gray Havens. Since you were gone, everyone was able to leave."

Tears again fell from the boy's gray eyes.

"Even 'Dan and 'Ro?"

"If I remember correctly, they and Elrond were among the first to leave." Estel was struck dumb, his mouth falling open. "And now, I am the last. Farewell, Estel!"

"No! Wait!" But Glorfindel was gone. Even now, his golden hair was but a speck in the woods.

Estel just sat in the courtyard of Imladris, crying to no end. No, his Ada couldn't be gone. He wouldn't leave. Would he?

"Ada," he whispered.

**End Dream******

"ADA!!"

Lila jolted out of the book she was reading at Estel's call. Griping her skirts, she took the stairs two at a time to the room where the young boy was staying.

He was sitting straight up in the bed; his face covered with sweat and tears. Lila moved closer to the bed to check on the child when he threw his arms around her neck and hung on for dear life.

"Don't leave me! Not you too, Lila!"

Startled, Lila attempted to sooth the child.

"Shh..Hun. I'm not going anywhere."

Lila picked Estel up into her arms and moved back downstairs to where a rocking chair waited beside a fireplace. She settled Estel on her lap, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Shh... It's all right. I'm not leaving. Don't worry."

Estel still clung to Lila's neck while she started to rub his back.

"But, Glorfindel said everyone had left. For the Havens. I thought.....I thought you went too."

Lila stopped rubbing the boy's back and brought him down to face her.

"Now where did you get that idea? I can't sail, Aier. Even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm human." Lila gently pushed back the corners of her hair to revel her rounded, very human, ears.

Estel reached up in disbelief and traced Lila's ears, tugging on them to make sure they were real.

"But you know Elvish and you said Ada and Nana. That must mean you're an elf!"

"Look over there." Lila smiled and pointed behind Estel to the opposite side of the house. The boy turned and his mouth fell open at the sight.

"Those are my Ada and Nana."

Estel gaped for about another minute, clasping Lila's hand tightly.

"YOU'RE ADOPTED!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel: Another cliffhanger!!! I am the Queen of them!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!! Ahem, well. Elrohir over here has become my knight in shining armor, fighting off my youth leader like that.

Elrohir: It was my pleasure, Lady Angel.

Angel: _Blushes slightly_. Well, anyway. Morgan, to answer your questions. My youth leader go mad when I didn't join the group for games. He started yelling and nearly bruised my arm while dragging me towards the group. That's when I broke away and called my Dad to come and pick me up. I have never been more scared in my life. As for my ear, my parents want me to get a hearing aid, but I said no. Instead, I am learning to read lips and use sign language. Not too much though, I'm pretty bad at it actually. I am now down to 25% and the docs say I shouldn't loose anymore. Hopefully, I will be able to get my hearing back someday. But, right now, all we can do is pray. Erik is ok now, all his hearing is back, thank God! Anway, I suppose that this is good bye until later!

Elrohir: _Through gritted teeth_. Wait just one second, did you say that man almost bruised you?

Angel: Um, yeah.

_Elrohir doesn't answer, only heads away, drawing his sword in the same moment._

Angel: Uh-oh. I had better go and stop him. My youth leader may be mean, but he's still a person and my fellow brother in Christ. Please just read and review! Bye-Bye!! _Runs after Elrohir, shouting at the top of her lungs._

Translations:

Ion nin- My son

Ada- Dad/Daddy

Aier- Little one

Nana- Mom/Mommy


	4. Lila

Title: When Love Takes You In

Chapters: 4/?

Author: Angel

Rating: PG or PG-13 (at least for this chapter)

Summary: After being teased, a six-year-old Estel runs away from home, and meets a very unusual person. After getting to know this person better, Estel begins to wonder about his own family.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Lila and Menel, along with other non-LOTR characters; please ask before taking. I also own the lullaby in the second chapter. Again, please ask before using. Also, I believe that Estel's mother died along with his father, so she has no place in this story. I believe that Elrond and his sons took Estel in as a son and brother and love him as such. They are a family, no matter what anyone says!

"In Here" Normal talking

_In Here_ Thoughts

_X In Here X_ Flashback bit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Estel gaped for about another minute, clasping Lila's hand tightly_.

_"You're adopted!"_

Chapter 4: Lila

"Yes, Estel," laughed Lila, gazing lovingly at the painting on the wall. "Darin of Imladris and Nienna of Lothlorien. My Ada and Nana."

"Wha...But...How...?" Estel stumbled for words.

Lila gently laughed again. Placing Estel down in the rocking chair, she knelt in front of him. "Why don't I go and make some hot chocolate before I tell you anything? Looks like you need to calm down."

Estel just mutely nodded, and with a pat to his knee, Lila moved off into the kitchen, humming a familiar tune. Estel just sat in his spot, staring at his hands still clasped in his lap.

_Lila's adopted? How... _That's when the small boy's eyes met the painting again.

It was of an Elven couple, both smiling with Darin's arms around Nienna's waist. The lady, Nienna, was dressed in a white gown with golden embroidery around the neck and edges. Her golden-blonde hair was braided back and a wreath of flowers rested on her head. Darin had on a white tunic and deep blue breeches, embroidery on his outfit matching that of his wife's. His dark hair had warrior braids along the sides and was pulled back just slightly. The similarity between the two was their eyes. Deep, striking blue; almost piercing into Estel's being. If he didn't know any better, he would have to say that Lila got her eyes from these elves.

"Estel?"

The young boy's head shot up when Lila called out. Looking to his right, he could see her coming out of the kitchen with a steaming mug in her hand. But he was so confused with everything going on that he couldn't say anything, not even one question.

Lila smiled at Estel's reaction and that smile broadened as the young boy held his arms up to her, indicating he wanted to be held. Placing the mug on a nearby table, Lila picked Estel up and placed him back in her lap, rocking gently.

"Ada and Nana adopted me when I was only a few weeks old. They say that I was just left in the woods near their home, wrapped in a blanket. There was no note or anything. They were traveling to Imladris at the time, so they took me along.

While in Imladris, they took me to your Ada and asked him if he knew where I might have come from. Yes, I know that you are adopted by Elrond," she interjected, not giving Estel time to speak. "Even out here, you do learn a thing or two. Anyway. He said I was most likely of Gondorian decent. He even offered to raise me until I grew old enough to take care of myself. But Ada and Nana gently refused. See, they had no children of their own, and well, I can't say that anybody could not want a child to take care of. So they did. They raised me as their child. I knew from a young age that I was adopted, but I didn't care. I had a Nana and Ada who loved me very much and that was all that mattered. We were a family."

Estel sat silently through her story, sipping from the mug she had placed on the table. It was warm and filling, much like the hot chocolate he had back home. But one question still rang in his mind; he needed to ask it.

"Where are they?" he softly whispered, setting down his mug.

"They..." Lila paused while taking a deep breath to calm herself. "They're gone. They sailed for the Havens three years ago when I was thirteen."

Estel blinked and turned to face Lila, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight.

Tears were falling from her eyes, now closed and her breathing was hitched with sobs she held inside. Her face was set in a pained expression, remembering memories that tore her heart to pieces.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arms as far around her waist as he could. He rested his head on her left shoulder as she returned his earlier gesture, wrapping her own arms round him.

They sat there for quite some time, silent except for Lila's occasional hiccup. Neither noticed the sun peeking through the window or the tune of some birds' songs. The storm was over and morning had come.

"Lila?"

"What Hun?"

"I think my chocolate is cold." Estel pointed to his mug on the table.

Lila laughed lightly and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "Oh, Estel. You are one different kid."

"That's what my brothers tell me." Estel grinned mischievously. "Right before they chase me around the house."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here, Aier."

Lila glanced out the window and set the boy down on the floor and pushed him in the direction of the room he was in earlier. "Now that the storm is over, I'll get some supplies and we can set out on Menel for your home."

Estel stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to Lila. "But...what about..."

Lila turned from the kitchen doorway "About what, Aier?"

"Them?"

"The ones that made you run away?" Estel nodded, his eyes on the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" A shake.

Lila sighed while crossing the room and gently embraced the boy. "Don't worry. And when you want to talk about it, just tell me. I'll have Menel go slow when we ride her in a little while. I'll come and get you when we're ready. Alright?"

"Ok." This came out as a small whisper and Lila looked on with a hint of sadness while Estel slowly clambered up the stairs and softly closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, up you go," grunted Lila, lifting Estel onto Menel, an older mare with Bay coloring. Estel settled himself in the saddle while Lila secured the saddlebags.

"Lila?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will it take to get back?"

Lila moved forward to adjust Menel's bridle. "Normally, it would take about 4 hours. Since we are going slowly, I would say about double that time. Why, are you worried about something?"

"Sort of." Estel bought for time playing with the saddle's horn while Lila swung herself up behind him. He noticed then that she had changed her clothes. She now wore a white tunic and a green, divided riding skirt, setting off her auburn hair delightfully.

"Oh?" Lila nudged Menel into a walk.

Estel remained silent, staring between Menel's ears. Lila didn't bother him, knowing he would talk when he felt like it. They rode in silence for over two hours, just watching the trees go by and listening to the birds sing.

That's when Estel finally spoke up

"What if what they said was true? What if my family doesn't love me? What if..."

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Lila asked, exasperated but laughing.

Estel instantly sobered, looking down at his hands. "Were you ever teased?"

"For what?"

"For being adopted?"

"Yes, I did." Lila gently nodded her head. "But, what are you trying to do with this?"

Estel stared back between Menel's ears, gripping the mare's forelocks in his hands. "Well, I was just wondering how you dealt with being teased, so that maybe I could deal with those other kids."

"Estel," Lila reached around the boy and pulled him back towards her with the reins in her other hand. "Yes, I was teased for being human. I guess that sometimes I stood up for myself and other times I just ignored them. But Hun, this is your own battle; much different than mine. I can't tell you what to do or not to do. Just follow the voice inside of you, and you don't have to worry."

Estel was about to reply when Menel startled and jumped back a full pace. Lila pulled tightly on the reins, stopping Menel from bolting off.

"Menel, what's wrong?"

Estel looked around the forest glade they resided in and tuned his ears like his brothers had taught him. "Lila...the birds have stopped singing."

The girl stopped calming Menel to train her ears to the forest around them. Estel was right. Everything was silent. And that was bad.

"Estel, hold on tight," Lila whispered as softly as she could. The boy didn't need a second bidding. His knuckles started to become white as he gripped the saddle horn in front of him. Lila fought to get her breathing soft and under control while Menel stepped uneasily sideways. They were waiting. And they were targets.

That's when everything broke loose.

Orcs screeched from every direction, their weapons high and ready as they charged. Why they were attacking in the middle of the day, no one knew. But their screeches were enough for Lila and Estel.

_Not this again! Valar, no!!! No more pain!!!!_ Lila turned Menel around on her hind legs and kicked her sharply.

"Noro lim, Menel! Noro lim!!"

Menel took off galloping away from the orcs that surrounded them. More came out in front of them, spooking the poor mare. Lila pulled hard to the right, clasping Estel close to her. Orcs were everywhere, screaming and ambushing the group.

One particular orc, obviously the leader, rushed with ten others toward Menel, causing the mare to rear. Holding Estel tight and attempting to find away out robbed Lila of her sense of gravity. When Menel reared, she and Estel fell off, right into the orcs hands.

"No! NO!!" Lila struggled against the orcs grimy, rough hands that wrenched Estel away from her. She could hear Estel screaming against his captors' grips. "No please! He's just a child!!!"

_X"No! Please! She's only a girl!"_

_Lila heard her Nana's voice over those of the orcs that held them captive. "NANA!!!!"_

_"Lila!" The young girl's screams could be heard for miles as the orcs mercilessly whipped her until she fell gratefully into unconsciousness amidst her Nana's pleads for them to stop. X_

Estel could feel his skin break on his lip as one of the orcs backhanded him. "Ada! Lila! HELP!!!"

"No, please! I'll do anything!!!" Lila pleaded with the orcs' leader in front of her, watching the beating with pleasure. "He's only a child!!!" Tears now fell from Lila's eyes, soaking her tunic.

"Anything?" the orc turned to Lila with a sly smile on his ugly face.

Lila glanced once in his eyes before lowering her gaze to the ground. "Yes, just let him go." This was her nightmare, her memories, her fault. And she would do anything to stop it.

The orc leader smiled, yet waved his hand at the others holding Estel. "Kill him. We'll just use her instead!"

Lila struggled against her captors as Estel began screaming once more, the orcs closing in around him. She could barely breathe as each one of the boy's screams echoed through her ears, followed by another slap or laugh of the orcs beating him. The orc leader obviously found it all very amusing, and began laughing at the top of his lungs.

Lila snapped.

"You BASTARD!!! Let him go! Gwaur rochtele!"

The orcs tormenting Estel stopped at her outburst, the young boy gaping at the words that had come out of his friend's mouth. The orc leader smiled at Estel before turning back to Lila, a spear in his left hand.

"Don't know what you said, but it didn't sound very nice. Did it boys?" The orcs around verbally agreed with their leader. "But, that other part, well. We can't have that now can we? Why don't you take a rest? For the rest of your life?"

Lila kept eye contact with the orc as he raised the spear...

XXXXXXX

Did you actually think I was going to end there? Nah, I'll leave you with a bigger cliffhanger than that! Muahahahahaha!!! ahem

Estel cried out as Lila crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from her left temple where the spear butt had stuck her. He could see orcs swarming her and heard the sound of fabric ripping apart under the orcs' want. The very thought of what they may do to Lila made him sick to his stomach. He struggled against the orcs holding him, getting a sharp crack across the face in return.

The orc leader had turned his attention away from Lila and now focused on Estel, slowly drawing something from the back of his belt. "Well, well. Now that she's taken care of, why not fill up time with this little maggot?"

Estel didn't have time to think as the whip came down across his chest, leaving pain and horrible marks behind. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, for fear if he did, more pain would come. Three more strikes of the whip and Estel couldn't hold back his screams. They rang all around the encampment. This seemed to please the orcs, especially their leader, who stopped his ministrations momentarily. This gave Estel a clear look to Lila beyond the leader.

Her face was bloody and bruised, no doubt from the orcs wanting her. Lila's skirt had been torn to above her knees, almost to her thighs. Her tunic was torn off her shoulders, her undergarments showing through. It didn't look as though any of the orcs had harmed her yet; they were all too interested in the beating he was getting from their leader.

"You like that, boy?" Estel glanced back up to the orc leader, not wanting to release the tears he felt threatening to fall. "Well then, I wouldn't want to hold back your pleasure!" He began to raise the whip again.

Estel cringed and shut his eyes, tears now falling freely. He didn't care how much pain he had to go through, he just had to keep the rest of the orcs busy and away from Lila as long as he could. She tried to protect him and seemingly had given her life.

_Ada, please find me! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that's a cliffhanger! If you guys want more, you just have to tell me! Or, Estel may not make it, along with Lila! How evil am I? Muahahahahahaha!!!

But, seriously people. I do have one favor to ask of all of you. My aunt, Barb, is in the hospital. She had an aneurysm on Monday and had surgery. She seems ok, but we just don't know yet. Could all of you just pray for her and for my family? If she leaves us, I don't know what will become of my family. Thanks!

God Bless!

Angel

Elvish Translations:

AdaDad/Daddy

NanaMom/Mommy

Gwaur rochtele Filthy horse's ass (tele is actually rear-end, but I like this one better)

AierLittle One (kind of like a nickname, not literally)

Noro limRide fast/hard


	5. Help

Title: When Love Takes You In

Chapters: 5/?

Rating: PG-13, some language.

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

Summary: See earlier chapters.

Author: Angelsmile06

More notes at bottom of story along with translations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Help

Lila moved slightly in her dreams, not knowing what might be going on around her or to Estel. Then, those voices. She knew them.

**Lila's Dream**

"Lila. Lila, wake!"

"Tithen-el, wake!"

Lila was absolutely sure of the voices now. "Ada?"

"Wake up, Princess."

_Definitely Ada._

"Estel needs you. Wake Lila!"

**End Dream**

"Wake," she whispered.

Lila's eyes shot open just as the orc was lowering the whip on Estel. The poor boy cringed for the attack, and that's when Lila's protective sister sense kicked in and she pounced. Despite her body's protests, she threw herself at the orc leader, tackling him to the ground. The rest of the orcs stared in shock as she started beating their leader to a pulp, he totally stunned and paralyzed.

"No one hurts that kid! Over my dead body!!!!"

Estel noticed that the orcs holding him had loosened their grip in reaction to what was going on before them. Now, it was his chance to get away and get back at them. He stomped own on their feet and bit each of their arms, gagging in response. Lila, now satisfied with what she had done to the leader, got up, grabbed Estel in her arms and took off running as fast as her bleeding legs could carry her.

Both could hear the orcs coming after them, obviously they had gotten their brains up to speed, and advancing much more quickly than they were moving. Lila could feel Estel tense whenever an orc's cry sounded through the trees. She urged herself to go forward, determined to get that boy as far away as possible. The blood trickling down her face reminded her of the pain from those years past. She didn't want him to succumb to that same pain she did, along with her Nana.

"Lila?" Estel asked.

"W…what?"

"Would it be alright for me to call for Ada?"

"Huh?"

Estel held on tighter to Lila's neck as she ducked under a low tree branch. "He and my brothers will be looking for me. They might help."

"Good…idea. Try," Lila gasped out, bracing for the yell.

"ADA! ADA!!!!!"

XX

Elrond turned on his horse as his ears picked up a high-pitched yell or scream. Glorfindel halted his own horse and the search party and turned to his good friend.

"Elrond, what is it?"

"I thought I heard something." The Elven lord shook his head. "Maybe not. Just a father's worry."

Elladan rode up next to his father a second later. "But Ada, I thought I heard something too."

"ADA!"

The scream was clear now and everyone's heart fell as they recognized it. Estel.

"Noro lim! Noro lim!" Elrond turned his horse around and galloped towards the scream, Elladan, Glorfindel, Elrohir and the search party right on his tail.

XX

Estel risked raising his head off Lila's shoulder to peek behind them. The orcs where not that far behind them! "Lila! They're coming!"

The girl nearly tripped at this, clasping Estel tighter. "I…know…Just…have to…keep going." Truth be told, she was on the verge of collapse, but her mind and heart told her to keep going, no matter how she felt. And what she felt right then made her eyes widen considerably. "Estel…I think…your…yelling…paid off."

"Why?"

"The…ground…I'm running…on is…shaking…Not orcs…horses!"

Estel brought his head up again from Lila's shoulder, this time with a smile. "Ada!"

Lila's assumption proved true. Seconds later, shouts and horses could be heard from in front of the fugitives. Elrond was the first to appear, his sword raised and an Elven battle cry coming from his lips. A whole company followed him, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel in the same fashion.

"Ada!"

_Thank Elbereth!_ For some reason, jinxes seemed to be following everyone, for right then, the orcs decided to start firing arrows at the fleeing captives.

_Oh shit!_ Lila started to dodge the arrows the best she could while navigating with Estel in her arms and the terrain.

Elrohir noticed her plight and shouted, "Amu! Amu!"

Lila immediately grasped the next tree branch that came her way and pushed Estel up, hanging by one arm.

"Go towards the trunk!" The boy carefully moved along the branch until he could sit against the trunk. Lila started to pull herself up when an orc arrow finally found its mark. Lila's thigh.

"Lila!" The girl was now hanging by her fingertips, the orc who shot the arrow grabbing onto her legs. It seemed as though she was done for, until an arrow from Elladan's bow killed the orc and Lila was free to pull herself up.

Estel moved as to let Lila sit down and settled next to her. "Lila? You okay?"

Lila, too exhausted to speak, only nodded her had and held Estel close to her right side with her arm. Looking to her left thigh, she could see a black ooze coming from the arrow tip, embedded in her leg and now running down it.

_Poison, great._ With a swift tug, she removed the arrow from her leg, biting her lip in pain. She didn't want Estel to worry, any more than he already was. She calmed her breathing and looked down, catching the attention of Estel as well. Both could see the orcs retreating, many of the elves chasing them.

"I think we won," Estel said, holding on tightly to Lila's arm.

"Estel, who shot the arrow what killed the orc hanging on my legs?"

"That would have been Elladan, my gwador. Why?"

Lila smiled in spite of the pain in her leg. "I want to thank him later, that's all."

"We need to get down first."

"Estel!" Elrond ran up to the tree, raising his arms as to take the boy down and hold him.

Instead, Estel pushed himself closer to Lila, not sure about what to say to his Ada, even though he was overjoyed to see him. He felt not worth his love after running away. He could see Elrond's smile fade when he didn't allow him to help him down. Estel could feel Lila's grip loosening, on her knowing it was from the poison in her system.

Elladan and Elrohir ran up to them, smiles fading at the sight of their father staring up in the tree where Estel sat with a young girl no older than 17 years of age.

"Estel? Aren't you going to come down?" Elrohir asked. The young boy shook his head, burring it in Lila's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"He's only a little." Lila let go of Estel and jumped from the branch with a hiss of pain as she landed. Reaching up, she helped down Estel, who wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Elladan and Elrohir blushed slightly at Lila's appearance with her short skirt and almost nothing for a tunic. It was not something a lady should be wearing, at least of her own accord. "He has whip marks on his chest and a few hit to his face. Anything else, I don't know of."

"Are you hurt Lady…" started Elladan, who had noticed Lila's hiss earlier.

"Lila. And no, I'm fine."

Estel raised his head up and started at his friend. "Nu-uh! You got hit with an arrow! I saw!"

_Damn, I hoped he hadn't!_ Lila gently set Estel on the ground, after some protest of course. "I'm fine, Estel. Now you need to talk to someone. Go on." She turned him to face Elrond and backed away slowly, knowing the family needed some time alone.

Estel couldn't raise his eyes to meet Elrond's. He had run away, he wasn't an elf; would Elrond love him for those?

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Elrond knelt down in front of his youngest, not caring if anyone saw him. "What ever for, ion nin?"

"For running away."

"I'm not angry at you for running away, Estel." The young boy raised his face at this, surprised by seeing his father's eyes brimming with tears. "I'm just so happy to see you alive. You had all of us worried. We love you that much."

"You love me? Even though I'm human?"

"Oh Estel." Elrond reached out and pulled his son close. "It doesn't matter if you're human! We love you for you. And no matter what, our love will never fade. Please understand that."

"Amin mela lle, Ada!" Estel clung to his father, his tears soaking the elf's tunic.

"I love you too, ion nin."

Elladan and Elrohir came around and joined in the hug, never wanting to let Estel out of their sights for the rest of his life. "We love you as well, gwador."

Lila watched with teary eyes from behind the tree. _He's finally back where he belongs. Time for me to go home as well._ She gently pushed off the trunk and moved away from the family before letting out at sharp, three-note whistle.

Estel extricated himself from his family's grip to run up next to Lila. "Are you calling Menel?"

"Good guess, buddy." A neigh rang through the trees and the mare soon ran up to her mistress, receiving pats and soft words of thanks to her nudges of relief. "I thought she had ran out of hearing range when the orcs attacked."

"Well, she didn't!" Estel began laughing as Menel started investigating his hair and face with her mouth. "Hey! Stop that!"

Lila struggled to pull Menel's head up, laughing in spite of herself. "Menel cut it out!"

Elladan watched with amusement as his brother and Lila struggled with the mare. That's when he noticed the black ooze and blood running down Lila's leg. "Ada, look."

Elrond was able to tear his gaze away from his youngest on to the wound on his savior's leg. _Yrch spit. Inactive for only a few hours, then... _"Lila?"

The girl finally pulled Menel away, and began whipping horse drool from Estel's face with the remains of her tunic. "Yes, Lord Elrond?"

"I would like for you to come to Imladris with us. Your injuries need tending to; as do Estel's."

"But Lord Elrond, I'm fi…Agh!" Lila crumbled to the ground as the poison started tearing through her body. Every nerve in her seemed to be on fire and she could barely make out Estel's cries.

"Lila." It was Lord Elrond. "Lila, you need to stay with us. Focus on Estel's voice. I'll bandage you wound; it should last until we reach Imladris."

Estel faced Lila as Elladan rolled her on her right side. Elrohir was retrieving his father's healing bag and was to inform Glorfindel and the rest of the group as to what was going on.

"Lila, are you okay?" he asked, timidly.

That provoked a smile from the girl. "Of course I am," she replied sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me." Estel reached out and grasped Lila's hand. "You did, you know."

"I didn't, but okay, if you say so."

Elrond finished wrapping Lila's leg and helped the girl to sit upright. She hadn't even noticed that he had done anything, but athelas could be smelt and the white bandage around her thigh convinced her. "You will need to ride with one of my sons on the way back. Estel will ride with me."

"But what about Menel? We can't leave her!" Estel smiled as the said mare nudged him gently with her head.

"Dad, Menel. Dad." Menel immediately responded to her mistress' command, getting down to the ground and laying on her right side. Lila slowly crawled over and got in to the saddle careful not to jar her leg. Estel watched in amazement as Lila did this, never thinking she had the strength in her to do so.

As Menel rose, Lila could see the rest of the group had returned, Glorfindel leading the way. "All of the orcs have been killed, Elrond."

Elrond nodded his thanks and lifted Estel up onto the horse brought to him. "Diola lle, mellon nin. Estel, sit still, child."

The boy stopped trying to get down from his father's horse with a pout. "Ada, I want to ride with Lila! She'll fall off!"

"Will not!"

Glorfindel turned his gaze back to Elrond after going between the pair, who just mouthed "later" to him with a slight laugh. "Elladan, could you ride with her. That is, if you don't mind, Lila."

The girl shook her head and Elladan swung himself up behind her. His arms rounded her waist and Lila struggled to keep the screams from past memories from escaping her mouth. Elladan noticed she had gone stock-still and retracted his arms a bit, now only his hands rested on her hips. A breath of relief passed the girl's lips and she gently nudged Menel into following Elrond's horse.

XX

Trees passed one by one as they rode back to Imladris. Estel was telling Elrond of his adventure, exaggerating of course. (AN-All six year olds do, I have a few little brothers myself )Elrohir rode to their right, Elladan and Lila on the left.

"And then, Lila jumped on the orc, bringing him to the ground! He was seven feet tall, at least!" Estel raised his arms to prove it.

"He was not."

Estel glanced over to Lila, who was smiling from story. "Well, why don't you tell the story?"

"I will. Later."

Elrond laughed at his youngest's pout, seeing something in the distance that was sure to please him. "Estel, look."

"What?" Estel turned his gaze from Lila to forward. His eyes grew wide, almost as wide as the smile on his face. "Lila, look! We're home!!!"

Lila reined Menel gently to a stop. "Ai, Valar," she whispered. The ending sunlight was entering the valley, striking the House and making it shine. It looked as though a star had fallen and taken place of the Last Homely House of Elrond. Tears began falling from Lila's eyes at the sight. This was her Ada's home. She finally saw it. For just a minute at least.

"Ada!"

Elrond swung around at Elladan's call, worried something maybe wrong with is son. But it was Lila. She was slumped forward in the saddle, only now being pulled back by Elladan. Sweat could be seen on her face and her breathing was ragged. "Come, we need to get back quickly."

In an instant, all the horses were galloping back to Imladris. Though none were as fast as Menel. The mare seemed to know her mistress needed help, and would take her to it as fast as she could. Estel watched from in front of his father and silently prayed Lila would be all right.

XX

Estel sat on his bed later that night, bored beyond everything. It had been many hours since they had arrived home, and Elrond was still helping Lila. He himself had been bandaged and had eaten, but still wanted to go see Lila.

_I'm going anyway._ Estel hopped down from he bed and almost reached the door when it opened to reveal a surprised Elladan.

"Estel! What are you doing out of bed, tithen gwador?" He picked Estel up and placed him back on the bed, sting next to him.

"I wanted to go see Lila."

"Ada's still with her, you can't right now."

Estel crossed his arms in a pout and turned away from his big brother. "When is he going to be done?"

"A while. He sent me in here to get you into bed. Maybe he'll come in before you fall asleep." Elladan ruffled his brother's hair affectionately before sobering. "Estel, I'm sorry. For yelling at you."

Estel came out of his pout, facing his brother with wonder. "What? Why are you sorry? Everyone yells, even Ada."

"But I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just...grumpy I suppose. And I made you run away and caused all this. Now a young girl is fighting for her life." He really didn't know if that was true, it just seemed like it.

"No." Estel climbed into this eldest brother's lap, content in his arms. "Not your fault. Things happen, you didn't cause them; don't blame yourself."

Elladan tightened his grip, and kissed his brother's dark hair, tears springing from his eyes. "Diola lle, Estel. You're smarter than you look."

"I know." They sat for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's love and comfort. "Will you stay?"

"Huh?"

Estel moved to the top of the bed and buried himself under the covers. "Will you stay?" (AN-Insert the most convincing puppy eyes coming from a black haired, gray eyed little boy. So tempting!)

_The puppy eyes. Ugh, he's got me. _"Alright." Elladan pulled off his boots and lifted Estel up to get under the covers as well.

Estel lay against his brother's chest, yawning greatly. "Where's 'Ro? Can he stay?"

"I'm right here." Elrohir slipped into the room, pleased he had done so without Elladan noticing. "Are you having a sleep over?"

"Yes, and you're invited!" Estel's mood seemed to have brightened now that both his brothers were there.

Elrohir took off his own boots and lay on the other side of Estel, grimacing as cold feet jammed between his knees. Elladan chuckled slightly, earning a glare from his twin.

"Night, 'Dan, 'Ro. Love you." Estel was yawning even more than before now. With second, he was sleeping.

"Love you too, tithen gwador." Both elves whispered and joining hands over their brother, protecting him before allowing their eyes to glaze over in elven sleep.

XX

That's how Elrond found them a few hours later. Smiling, he tucked Elladan's foot back under the sheets, something he had done sever since his son had been a few years old. As he stood back, tears sprung to the elf lord's eyes.

All three of his sons, together and relatively unharmed. Estel was going to be sore, but the whip marks would fade and he would be back to his normal self in no time. Nightmare may plague him though; a small price Elrond was willing to pay to have his son back with him.

Smiling one last time and giving kisses to all his sons on their foreheads, Elrond quietly left the room and headed back toward the healing wing. Lila's leg wound had been easily dealt with and the poison was now removed from her body, though she was still suffering from some of the effects of it. But what puzzled him was when he was bandaging her arms; he had noticed scars on her shoulders, moving towards her back. Upon looking, he could see Lila's back was covered with scars, obviously from a whip years ago. Even now he winced at the thought of a young girl like Lila going through that pain.

Opening the door, he entered the room and over to his patient. She was sleeping now, of her own accord and not from the herbs he had given her earlier to counteract the poison. He had had one the lady servants cloth Lila in one of Arwen's nightgowns, but the girl's long hair lay matted by her side. Taking a brush from the nightstand, she settled in the chair placed next to the bed and began gently brushing the girl's hair, noting the slight heat still radiating from her.

"No matter how long you need, you will always be welcome here. You saved my son and I am forever in your debt." Elrond finished with brushing the hair and began to simply braid it. After tying it off, a hand over his stilled his movements.

"Diola lle, Elrond." Lila's eyes shone slightly as she squeezed the Elven lord's hand.

"Hush now. Kamina, Princess." Elrond pressed his other hand across the girl's eyes.

"Princess. Ada." With a sigh, Lila fell back into a gratefully received sleep, content with who was watching over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN- There it is! My BIG surprise! And now, I am SO back. Tune in next time (Tuesday or Wednesday) to find out what is going to happen to Lila and as to WHY her parents sailed.

Hey, I'm writing this as I go, so cut me a little slack.

Thanks again for all your support and offers of help. If anything else happens, you guys will be the first to know. I couldn't ask for better friends. Thanks again!

God Bless!

Angel

Translations:

Ada- Dad/Daddy

Noro lim- Ride hard/fast

Ion nin- My son

Amin mela lle- I love you

Gwador- Brother

Gwathel- Sister

Dad- Down (I think, correct me if I'm wrong)

Diola lle- Thank you

Mellon nin- My friend

Tithen gwador- Little brother

Kamina- Sleep

Amu- Up

Tithen-el - Little Star


	6. Story

Title: When Love Takes You In (6/?)

Author: Angelsmile1506

Rating: This chapter may have to be R because it mentions rape. But the rest of the story is PG-13

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Summary: See first chapter

AN-Sorry this one is a bit short. It focuses more on Lila and her past than Estel. Don't worry, the next one will have Estel in it, along with Elrond and the Twins. I wouldn't do anything to them. Much… Muahahahahahahaha! Ahem Well, please read. Translations are at the end. Thanks.

_in hushed whisper_ I am evil, the Queen of Cliffhangers!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lila? Lila?"

"Hmm?" The girl jerked out of her daydream and looked down to Estel who sat on the bench next to her. "What do you need, Aier?"

"What's this word?"

Lila bent over to look at the word in the book Estel was pointing to. "That would be Oliphant. They're huge beasts from the…South, I think."

"Oh." Estel closed the book and set it next to him before climbing up into Lila's lap, startling her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Estel. What makes you say that?" She looked up from Estel to gaze across the garden, particularly the east. She had been doing that ever since Elrond let her get up a few days ago.

"You do that." Lila looked back down to see Estel with tears. "You keep looking away. You're going to leave, aren't you?"

"Estel…"

"I knew it! You are leaving!"

"Estel, listen…"

Lila attempted to hold Estel tighter in her lap, but the little boy evaded her grasp and stood in front of her, crying.

"Jut go! I don't care!!" And with that, he tore off for the house.

"Estel!" Lila ran after him, narrowly avoiding a collision with an oncoming servant. _Man, that boy can run_! Sharply turning a corner, Lila cursed herself for being persuaded to wear a dress that morning. It was white and simple, thought the long skirt and sleeves made it hard to run in. What she wouldn't give for breeches or even a divided riding skirt! Anything but this! "Estel, come back!" She was loosing sight of the boy.

XX

"Who will be going with you?"

"Glorfindel, Rajik and a few others." Elladan was beginning to grow exasperated by his father's questions. "Ada, it's only a hunting trip."

Elrond turned from his window to face his son, the one's twin standing by the door to their father's study. "I am not going to see any more of my children hurt, that includes you two!" He glanced over to Elrohir, silencing him with the famous "don't even think about it look" before he could even open his mouth.

"After what happened with…"

"Estel?"

Elrond looked again to Elrohir, Elladan as well, both with one eyebrow raised. (Comical sight! Elrond and Elladan both with one eyebrow raised and looking at Elrohir as if he was loosing his brain. Lmao.) "Of course Estel, who else…"

"No, I mean Estel!" Elrohir pointed out into the hallway, entering it a second later, his twin and their father following.

XX

All three could see Estel running down the hallway with Lila in the distance, but catching up quickly. The boy looked like he was crying and willingly leapt into Elrond's outstretched arms, burring his head in the Elf lord's robes.

"Ada, she's leaving!"

"Who, ion nin?"

Lila skidded to a stop in front of them, her skirt catching up with her a second later, flaring out to her right. "He thinks I am."

"But you are!" Estel lifted his head form his Ada's shoulder, tears still falling freely. "You said so!"

Lila shook her head gently. "You didn't let me finish, Aier. Someday I will leave here, but not for a while. Do you really think I'd leave you without any warning?"

"No." Came a small, teary reply. Silence reigned for a minute before someone calling the boy's name made the entire family and Lila to look further down the hallway.

Glorfindel was a few doors down, standing outside his own study, obviously waiting for the boy. "Estel, you still have to have your lessons today."

"But Glrofy…"

"Come on." Glorfindel rolled his eyes and went back into his study. Everyone knew he hated that nickname, and used to their advantage all the time.

Elrond set Estel on the ground and nudged him towards Glorfindel's study. "Go on, ion nin. You'll be done before the twins leave."

"Promise?" Puppy eyes again. Of course, everyone's hearts melted.

Elladan kneeled down next to his littlest brother. "We promise, Estel. We won't leave until you are done with your lesson. Besides, Glrofy has to come with us."

"Okay!" Estel gave hugs to his brothers and father, and then took off running down towards Glorfindel's study.

"Whew!" Lila leaned against the railing behind her. "Why you don't have gray hairs by now is beyond me!"

Elrohir took in Lila's rumpled dress and wind blown hair, which was coming out from its braid, in a glance. "How far did you chase him anyway?"

"From the back gardens to here. Oh, and around the Hall a few times before that."

"Then, perhaps this is as a good time as ever to tell us your story." Elrond gestured to his study. "I'm afraid Estel exaggerated a bit on his."

Lila let out a small laugh. "Yes, I suppose he would. But, sure, why not?"

As they started into the study, once again a voice stopped them. "Lila!"

"Wha…Oomph!!" Lila looked down to see Estel wrapped tightly around her waist. He must have been running when she turned to him, knocking the wind right out of her.

"I didn't give you hug!"

"So you didn't" Lila knelt down to hug the boy fully. "Love you, Estel," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you too, Lila." Then the boy ran down the hallway, nearly trampling Glorfindel, who was coming to look for him. Lila was now free to join Elrond and the twins to tell her story. This was something she was dreading.

XX

Lila sat down across from Elrond in the study, the twins sitting on a couch to her left. The study was cool and comforting, but Lila could feel her heartbeat began to speed up and she began to fiddle with the gold cord around her waist.

"Lila?"

The girl glanced up to meet Elrond's patient gaze and was immediately reminded of her own Ada. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."

"That's where most stories start," chipped in Elrohir, earning an elbow jab from his twin.

"I suppose so. Lord Elrond…"

"Elrond's fine," interrupted the owner of that name.

Lila blushed slightly. "Elrond, do you remember an elven couple bringing a human baby girl here over ten years ago?"

"Yes, actually. They wanted to know where she might have come from. I offered to take care of her, but they insisted on taking care of her themselves. The baby had deep blue eyes and some auburn hair. By now, I do believe she would be a beautiful young woman."

"Well, I've never been referred to as beautiful before."

Elladan's jaw dropped open. "You're her?"

"Yep." Lila smiled at their expressions, all mirroring each other. "Nienna and Darin are my parents." _Were, actually._

"Well, how are they? Better yet, where are they? Surely they didn't leave you all alone in your house." Elrond had now collected himself and was noticing the mists on the girl's eyes.

"Um, that's where the story comes in. see, three years ago, Ada heard of a guard position in Lothlorien that was open. He knew that Nana always wanted to live near her home, so he decided to go. Instead of leaving us alone in the house, he sent me and Nana here to Imladris."

"But you never made it?" Elrond leaned forward and took Lila's fidgeting hand in his own.

"No." Tears were now flowing down the young girl's face. "We were caught by orcs. Much in the same way as Estel and I were. I remember my Nana screaming that she would do anything is they stopped whipping me. You can only imagine what was going through their minds right then. I fell unconscious soon after from the pain. I next woke up to… to one of them raping me! They were holding me upright by my waist to make…it go faster." Here she turned to Elladan.

"That's why I reacted the way I did on Menel. I'm sorry for acting like that."

Elladan shook his head. "Don't be; I don't blame you."

"Well, for some reason, the orcs didn't kill me and my Nana, they had treated her the same way; instead they just left us to die. Yeah, they had beat, raped and whipped us, but they just left us for death or whatever found us first.

A few days passed and that's when Ada found is in the shelter I was able to make out of what was around us. I have no idea how he found us, but he did. Later he said that he felt that something was wrong, but no one really knows. Anyway, he took us back home, healed us (he was a warrior and a healer), prevented us from getting pregnant with some tea or something like that and so on." Lila paused for a minute to gather herself and to free her hands from Elrond's comforting grip.

"I healed in body, as did Nana, though I was plagued with nightmares, still am, I was okay. Nana was anther story. She…well she kind of gave up on living. She seemed detached from here and would constantly look to the west. Then, one evening, while Ada was reading to me in our sitting room, Nana came in from outside and declared that she was leaving. Sailing into the West at dawn." Lila closed her eyes tightly and got up from her seat quickly. She moved over to the balcony and leaned against its railing.

"So she did. Ada too. He said that he couldn't live without her, so he left too. They told me to either come here or go to Lothlorien. I didn't obviously. I just hid all the paths leading to and from the house, except for one which Menel and I used. And, over the years, I've just grown cold, I suppose. But when I saw Estel lying in the mud, in the rain and hurt; I knew I couldn't just leave him. Something inside me just light up and felt this fierce protectiveness over him. And when the orcs were beating him, I started shouting the same things my Nana did when we were taken captive. Talk about irony." Lila turned back into the room, noticing the trio had stood during the course of her story.

"What Estel has most likely told you is true, the orcs and things like that. Yes, I did take down an orc. I just couldn't let anyone hurt him. But, just now when he thought that I was going to leave him? I would never do that. I don't want him to go through the same pain I did." Lila finally succumbed to her pain inside and crumpled to the ground in tears, the railing the only thing holding her partially up.

XX

Elrond nodded to his sons as the girl did this, silently telling them to leave the room. They complied, closing the door after them. Elrond moved over to Lila and gently picked the crying girl up in his arms. _I have to make sure she eats more. She weighs less than the robes I wear._ He settled her on the couch, taking only a second to wet a cloth with cold water before returning and taking the girl in his arms once more.

"Hush, tithen-el. Everything's okay. Shh…you're all right. " Lila seemed to calm at his touch, her tears soon subsiding to hitched breaths. "Don't worry, Princess. No one will leave you alone here. That's a promise."

"My Ada used to call me that."

"What? Princess?"

Lila closed her eyes as Elrond ran the cool cloth over her stinging eyes. "Yeah. I miss him. And Nana."

"I know, Princess. I know."

Twenty minutes and a lullaby later, found Lila sleeping in Elrond's arms, content and safe, knowing whoever was with her wasn't going to leave or hurt her. And that was the biggest comforter of all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it people! Yes, I got it out when I said I would. YEAH!!!! Okay, now if people would only review. Hmmm, _gives everyone Estel's puppy eyes, maybe even a sniffle_ Please? Pretty please?

God Bless!

Angel

Translations:

Aier- Little one (nickname, of course)

Ada- Dad/Daddy

Ion nin- My son

Nana- Mom/Mommy

Tithen-el- Little star


	7. Family

Title: When Love Takes You In

Chapters: 7/?

Author: Angelsmile1506

Disclaimer: See first chapter, but I do own the song in here. Please ask before taking.

Rating: PG-13 still, not a lot in this chapter, well, I think none, but it's for the entire story.

WARNING: This is a VERY LONG chapter! Better get something to eat. But no liquid, it may come out your nose. Also, if anyone notices errors in my translations, please tell me so that I may edit it. Thanks! And God Bless!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Estel was hugging his brothers and Glorfindel before they were to set out on the hunting trip. Elrond was standing near them, but Lila was nowhere in sight. Estel was growing worried that something had happened to her, but pushed the feeling aside to worry about his brothers.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Elrohir laughed lightly and picked up his little brother. "Not long, gwador. We don't need that much. A couple hours at most."

"But we promise to come back in one piece, both of us. And a stag as well, at least one," said Elladan, taking Estel and hugging him before placing him back on the ground.

"Really?" Puppy dog eyes. (AN-Ugh! Couldn't help it! Too cute!)

"Yes, really."

"Okay." With one last hug, Estel backed off to let his father see them off and immediately sobered. His brothers were leaving for a couple hours and his Ada was going to be in a meeting in a short while, leaving him alone and with no one to play with.

"Estel?"

The boy tuned around at his name to see Lila behind him. Her eyes looked slightly puffy, as though she had been crying recently. A smile was on her face nonetheless and he instantly regretted what he had said earlier, though he had apologized with a hug.

"Lila..."

"Come 'ere, Estel," she said, kneeling down and opening her arms. He didn't hold back, running right to her. As Lila stood up, he wrapped his legs around her waist, fully attaching himself to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with his head on her shoulder.

"I know, baby. It's okay." Lila gently kissed the boy's hair and began to rub his back, never once loosening her grip on him. "Did you say goodbye to your brothers?"

"Yes, they'll be gone for a few hours."

Lila lifted the boy to be in front of her, looking at her straight in the face. "A few hours? And what about your Ada?"

"He'll be in a meeting." Estel narrowed his eyes at his friend in suspicion. "Why? What are you thinking?"

Lila laughed openly. "Just a little something." In a whisper, she told Estel of her idea, sending the boy into howling laughter.

"That's great, Lila!"

"If something is so funny, it should be shared with everyone."

Lila and Estel froze at Elrond's voice, looking up to see everyone looking at them. Exchanging looks with each other, Lila explained while she moved Estel over to her hip; and who pushed his head into her shoulder to keep from laughing again. "It's just a joke between Estel and I. You wouldn't understand."

That convinced them, for now at least. A minute later, the party was heading out, with cheers of good luck and goodbyes following them. Elrond came to stand next to Lila and Estel, smiling at the looks in their eyes.

"And what, pray tell, are you two planning?"

"Nothing Ada." Estel scrambled to the floor and began running towards Lila's rooms. "Come on, Lila!"

Both Lila and Elrond laughed as the boy nearly collided with Erestor who was coming to get Elrond for the council. "Excuse me Elrond. I do believe I have to catch up with your son." And with that, Lila took off after Estel, her hair now fully out of its braid and flying behind her.

"Lord Elrond? Are you ready?" asked Erestor, still jumbled from his almost run in with Estel.

"Yes, I'm coming," Elrond followed his councilor, though his thoughts were on his son and Lila, wondering what in heaven they were planning. _Valar help us if they do anything to the twins when they get back._

XX

Estel was giggling madly as Lila poured a clear liquid into Elladan's shampoo bottle. They had already done the same to Elrohir's, and Lila reassured him it would produce the same effect.

"So when they take a bath, it will..."

"Yep. And they won't even notice anything is wrong with their shampoo."

Lila emptied her vile and put the shampoo back where she had found it.

"Now, let's go and finish this!"

She stood up and took a still giggling Estel by the hand. The twins were in for a BIG surprise when they got back! This was going to go down in history! Lila and Estel too, if they got caught.

XX

"Are they back yet?" Estel questioned Lila as she walked back into the Hall of Fire. Dinner had already been served, the hunting party had been delayed, so Estel had been forced to change from his day clothes and Lila had changed to a dress of light red.

She nodded and picked up Estel and sat back down in the chair he occupied. "Yes, and might I add, they are very messy. Your Ada even ordered them to go directly to their rooms and wash up."

Estel struggled to keep his laughs inside. "Just they wait! Just they wait!" He silenced quickly as he father entered and an elleth began singing.

Elrond eyed his son and Lila cautiously; their innocent smiles were almost too innocent. They were up to something, what it was he didn't know. But they were definitely up to something. Sooner or later, everyone was going to find out.

XX

Elladan closed his eyes as he poured water over his head to rinse out the shampoo. He threw his hair behind him to have it hanging down his back after this, his eyes still closed. The warm bath calmed him after a successful hunt. They had brought down enough deer to last Imladris for quite some time. He and Elrohir had brought down a buck, just like they had promised Estel.

Noticing the water had gone cold; he let it out and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around himself, Elladan moved into his room and over to his wardrobe to pick out something to wear.

WHAT? His ENTIRE wardrobe was gone!!! With a quick search through his drawers, he found even his sleepwear was gone! With a towel the only piece of cloth around himself, Elladan stepped out into the hall. The hall where the family's rooms were was a private one, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. Except Elrohir, who stepped out of his own room across the hall at the exact same time, in the exact same fashion.

"'Dan, do you..."

"'Ro, do you..."

Both stopped dead in their tracks and speech as they saw each other with wide eyes.

"Your hair!!" they both exclaimed.

"My hair?" The twins took their own hair at the other's shout and both nearly passed out!!

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

XX

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Everyone in the Hall froze at the scream while Estel and Lila burst into laughter. Elrond rose from his seat and stared for the family's hallway, Glorfindel, Estel and Lila following. The guests started murmuring to each other, trying to figure out what was going on. It had to be something bad concerning the twins, for that was were their lord was headed. But what could it be?

Elrond stopped suddenly as he reached the part of the hallway were his two eldest sons' rooms were. Both elves were standing outside their rooms clad only in towels and dripping wet. Glorfindel, along with Estel and Lila stopped as well, the last two still smiling mischievously

The twins' hair was BLONDE!!!

Their dark eyebrows were still there, though with their blonde hair, it made them look ridiculous. (AN-Think like Legolas. Blonde hair, dark eyebrows. I don't know if I should laugh or drool. Think I'll do both. If possible...) Elrond struggled to keep his laughs from passing his lips, failing miserably.

"What happened...to you two?"

"We took baths and came out like this!" Elladan pointed to his blonde hair and Elrohir's.

"Though, you have to admit," said Glorfindel. "You do look very nice as blondes."

The twins glared at the Balrog slayer for a minute before noticing Lila and Estel. Both were nearly on the floor from laughing and tears were running down their faces. They were obviously enjoying this far too much.

"YOU!"

Both pranksters stopped laughing with an "Eeep!" Lila glanced once at Estel before gabbing him in her arms and taking off as the twins yelled,

"RUN!!!"

Elrond burst out in laughter as the twins ran after Lila and Estel. They were only clad in towels for Eru's sake!

"You had better get to your healing room, mellon nin," Glorfindel commented. "Knowing your children, one or more of them are going to get hurt."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." The pair began walking down the hallway towards the room. A small chuckle passed the Elven lord's lips once more. "Though you were right on something else. My boys do look nice as blondes!" Laughter filled the hallway once more, echoing down and around the Last Homely House.

XX

Lila ran though the gardens, trying to keep a hold on a laughing Estel. "We are so dead!"

"It was...haha...your idea to dye their hair!"

"But it was your idea to take all their clothes! I wanted to leave them with one of my dresses!"

Estel peeked over Lila's shoulder. "Hahaha, they're coming!"

"WHAT?!"

"'Dan and 'Ro are running after us!"

"But they're only in towels!"

Estel fell limp from laughter. "I know!"

"Hmmm. Hang on, Estel. Sharp left coming up." Lila grabbed the next pillar to come her way and swung around into a hallway. She winced as she felt her shoulder pull away from her socket, but ignored the pain while setting Estel down and quickly whispering her plan to him.

Estel couldn't stop laughing, but did as he was told.

XX

"I'm going to kill them!"

Elrohir laughed at his brother as they turned around to continue chasing Lila and Estel. They had missed the turn where the previous pair had gone. "Though blonde does look wonderful on you, brother"

"Oh, shut up," Elladan mumbled, tightening his grip on his towel.

"'Dan. 'Ro."

Both elves stopped at the voice and turned back around. There was Lila, grinning madly with her hands in front of her. "I think it's your time to run now."

"Why? We have no reason to." said Elladan. "Besides, we're elves and you are wearing a dress."

"Am I?" Lila reached behind her and started undoing the tie holding up her dress.

The twins' eyes grew wide. "No! No, Lila!"

"Why not?" Lila finished untying and drew away her skirt to reveal...breeches cut off at the knee? She glanced up at the twins who stood with gaping mouths and loose hands on their towels. Just as she had planned. "What? You didn't think...wait, you did. If you're wondering, I'm wearing these to run faster."

"Why?" asked Elrohir.

Lila pointed to her left, their right, and started smiling again. "That's why!"

In a blur, Estel ran from his cover and past the twins, grabbing their towels in the process. Lila took off just as the towels were taken, picked up Estel with her right arm as he raced by and the pain ran for the healing wing, laughing hysterically.

Elladan and Elrohir dived for nearby bushes as their brother and friend ran off. They were blushing madly and cursing in dwarfish under their breath that would have given them a month's worth of stable cleaning if their father had heard.

"They are so dead!" ground out Elladan as he gathered together fronds to cover themselves with.

"Oh, shut it. We can climb though Ada's balcony and use his clothes until Lila gives up the location of ours." The pair did just that, cautious not to let anyone see them, and finally reached their father's rooms.

XX

"They're going to kill us, you know," commented Lila as she gently cleaned a cut Estel had acquired while hiding in the bushes. "They're just going to kill us." She had noticed that all the bandages and cloths she was using were already placed out, but Elrond, whom she assumed had put them out, was nowhere in sight.

Estel laughed in spite of the pain. "Ada won't let them."

"Don't be so sure, ion nin." Lila and Estel looked to the door to see Elrond enter, smiling as well. "Well, it looks like as though you've gotten yourself hurt again, Estel."

"It's not his fault, Elrond" interceded Lila, getting up and moving to the elf lord's herb storage. "I asked him to go in the bushes while I distracted Elladan and Elrohir."

Elrond noticed how Lila's left arm was held close to her chest and how she winced every time she had to move it. She may have been able to hide it from Estel, but not from Elrond, Master Healer of Imladris. Lila had dislocated her shoulder. The bunches in her tunic hid the injury, but Elrond had been around long enough to know something was wrong. He watched in silence as Lila treated Estel's arm and carefully wrapped it in clean bandages. Just as he was going to say something, the twins burst in, wearing his clothes.

"You two are dead!"

"Where are our clothes?"

Lila and Estel exchanged looks before bursting out in laugher again, Lila collapsing onto the bed her young friend occupied. The twins both grabbed pillows to start hitting the pranksters when the pillows were suddenly grabbed from them!

"Huh?" Looking back, they saw their father holding the pillows with the famous "look" on his face. "Ada..."

"Please don't start, Elladan. While these two are here, you are not allowed to prank, hurt or do anything else to them. Am I understood?" Nods were all he got.

"Your clothes are in bags in the kitchens." Lila picked Estel up and placed him on her lap. "We put them there while you were away." The twins were gone within seconds, leaving Lila and Estel in laughter again.

Elrond watched with amusement at the pair. It was pleasing to see Estel connecting with someone of his own race. A girl adopted as well, no doubt. They would be together for quite some time, sending messages and, most likely, pulling pranks on the twins. Lila had told him; she woke up briefly earlier, of her plan to go to Gondor in a few days to find her true family. She knew it would hurt Estel and that now he needed a friend, more than ever.

"Lila? May I look at your left shoulder?"

Lila stopped talking with Estel to look up at the elven lord. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"You know it's dislocated." A sigh from the girl told him he was right. "Estel, why don't you go and get ready for bed?"

"Why?" Estel jumped down from Lila's lap to face his Ada.

"Because he needs to look at my shoulder, that's why." Lila gently pushed the little boy out of the room with her good arm. "Now, go on!"

Estel went laughing down the hall, believing what Lila had told him.

"You have to tell me your secret one day," Elrond commented, moving behind Lila to prod her shoulder before he would set it. "He never gets ready for bed of his own accord."

Lila sucked sharply in as Elrond's nimble fingers moved of her shoulder. "Yeah, well, I'm not thousands of years older than him either."

"Yes, I suppose so." Elrond gently lifted off Lila's tunic and moved in front of her once more. "Do you want me to go and get someone to hold you still while I set it?"

"No. Ada did this to me all the time. Just do it." And Elrond did just that. He pulled the arm sharply forward and let it settle back into the socket. Lila didn't scream, just bit her lip and jerked slightly forward as Elrond pulled. Tears wet her closed eyelids, but she didn't dare let them fall.

"It's alright to cry." Elrond had noticed the tears. "It takes strength to do so."

"I've done enough already." Lila took a few deep breaths and the tears were soon gone.

"You said that your father used to set your shoulder all the time." Elrond quickly changed the subject and began rubbing ointment on Lila's bruising shoulder.

"Yeah. I usually fell down the stairs in out home or was beat up by other kids."

"For being adopted?"

"Mostly." Lila remained silent while Elrond bound her arm close and helped her back into her tunic. "They just didn't understand."

Elrond smiled gently at the words he himself had said many years ago. "And I don't believe they ever will."

"But I will be able to ride in a few days, right?"

"No, not to Gondor anyway."

Lila gaped at Elrond in shock. "Why not? I can do it!"

"I don't doubt your abilities, Lila." Elrond gently tied a sling around the girl's neck to rest her arm in before sitting down next to her. "You've only been out of bed for a few days, and now you've been running around with a dislocated shoulder. Right now, I am asking you to not leave just yet. But, if need be, I will order you to stay in Imladris."

Lila sighed in defeat and started pulling at the knots in her hair. "How long do I have to stay?"

"At least a week."

"Fine. As long as I don't have to stay in bed the entire time."

Elrond chuckled as he watched Lila struggle with a particular knot the size of her fist. "Alright, I suppose I can't argue with that. By the way, how long will the twins' hair stay blonde?"

"A few days at least. I had the dye from my home. Nana used it to dye some clothes mostly. I thought the twins needed a new hair color. And Estel supported my idea."

"The last time someone pulled a prank on the twins was....Glorfindel, I believe. That was over two hundred years ago as well."

A brief smile crossed Lila face at the elven lord's words, it disappearing as her fingers caught another snarl. "What happened? Maybe Estel and I could use on them later."

Elrond smiled as well. "Here, allow me." After digging through a drawer for a comb, he sat behind the girl to work though the knots in the long hair, adverting her attention to the story he was telling from the pain she was undoubtedly feeling from both her shoulder and the menstruations on her head.

XX

Estel listened to the laughter coming from Lila and his Ada thought the partially opened door. But there were tears in his eyes and his thoughts were on Lila.

_Lila's leaving? In a week? I'm gonna make this the best week ever!_ With clenched fists and determination on his face, Estel started down the hallway, a plan forming in his little, but caring, head.

XX

Over the next week, Estel and Lila were inseparable. Each morning he would be waiting for her and would often fall asleep on her lap after dinner. He surprised her during the day was well; taking her to the archery range to watch others practice, a picnic in the garden, and may other outings. Estel just seemed to not want to be away from Lila any longer than he needed to.

Elladan and Elrohir contemplated about pulling a prank on Lila and/or Estel, but chose against it after hearing about Lila's plans from their father. They concluded that somehow, Estel had learned of Lila's plans and now, was doing everything he could do to stay with her. He obviously cared for her a great deal.

"What do you think Ada would say if..."

Elladan looked over to his twin from the book he was reading. "If what?"

"If we started calling Lila 'gwathel'."

"What?"

"I'm serious. She's done so much and well, she's all alone." Elrohir leaned back against the pillar he was near.

"I don't know, 'Ro. She's still getting over her parents leaving. I don't think she'll want to be a part of a family just yet." And that closed the topic, each twin going back to his previous activity, though both their minds were going over that question. Could Lila be a part of their family?

XX

Finally, the night before Lila was going to leave arrived. Menel was resting in the stable, the packs waiting nearby the saddle. Elrond had removed Lila's sling the day before, giving the girl a clean bill of health. He slipped into her packs extra athelas and a flask of mirvour, careful to put them where Lila was sure to see them.

Estel sat on Lila's bed, waiting for her to finish dressing for the night. She was all ready to leave early the next morning, but he wasn't ready to let her leave. He may never see her again, alive at least.

"But, Lila can't you wait another week?"

The girl came out from behind her changing screen and sighed at the sight of Estel on her bed, dressed in his own nightclothes. "No, I can't. If I do, I may get caught in Rohan. I have to leave, Estel."

"But I don't want you to."

"I know, but...." Lila sat down at her vanity to begin brushing out her hair for the night. "I just have to, okay?"

Estel looked down to start tracing the leaf pattern on Lila's comforter. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Lila stopped getting through the knots and started braiding her hair.

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will, why..." That's when Lila looked into her mirror to see Estel raising his head, with tears in his eyes. She turned partly around as he words sunk in. "Oh, Estel."

Estel's tears began falling as Lila moved over the bed and picked him up into her arms. She didn't say anything; just kissed his hair and rubbed his back. A slow, rocking motion began, soothing the boy's sadness and slowing his tears.

"Will back?"

"Mm-hum. At least once a year. I promise."

"Good." Estel buried his head into Lila's shoulder, trying to memorize everything about her. _She smells like...lavender._

As Lila began humming a tune, Estel noticed that she had moved them under the covers, him still attached to her. The thick sheets and Lila's arms began to slow him down and Estel's eyelids began to droop down.

"Will you..._yawn_...sing that, Lila?"

Rearranging the boy on her, Lila smiled, her own eyes misty. It was such a small wish, but with huge meaning. It was their last night, why not make it special?

"All the way across forever,  
I will always be your friend;  
And I'll be right there to hold your hand,  
And I'll always know your name.  
And we'll travel on forever,  
On those roads that never end;  
All the way across forever,  
I will love you just the same.

You will fall into my heart,  
And the wind will speak your name.  
I'll get lost inside your eyes,  
And I'll find forever there.  
On the peaks and in the valleys,  
It will always be the same,  
All The Way Across Forever, everywhere. 

I will love you under skies of gray,  
Or clear and bright and blue;  
Within the busy cities,  
Or by lonely mountain streams.  
I will love you in the summer,  
In the fall and winter, too;  
And in that endless springtime,  
in the land beyond our dreams. 

You will fall into my heart,  
And the wind will speak your name.  
I'll get lost inside your eyes,  
And I'll find forever there.  
On the peaks and in the valleys,  
It will always be the same,  
All The Way Across Forever, everywhere. 

In the laughter of the children,  
You will hear my laughter, too,  
And you'll find me in the silent stars  
That twinkle now and then;  
So if I'm not there, just walk along  
Until our rendezvous,  
And one moment past forever,  
I will be with you again. 

You will fall into my heart,  
And the wind will speak your name.  
I'll get lost inside your eyes,  
And I'll find forever there.  
On the peaks and in the valleys,  
It will always be the same,  
All The Way Across Forever, everywhere." 

As she finished, Lila noticed that Estel was asleep, still clinging to her nightgown. With another teary smile, she kissed the small boy's head and looked once more around the room she had grown to love during her time in Imladris. She truly did hate to leave, but she needed to find who she was, who she truly was. Sighing one last time, she glanced down at Estel with a smile as he moved closer to her and allowed herself to fall asleep.

XX

Lila walked down the stables until she reached Menel's stall. The mare seemed overjoyed to see her mistress, neighing loudly. Lila just laughed and began to brush down her mare's dark coat.

"I know you're anxious, Hun. I am too. But, you liked it here, didn't you?" Menel answered by nodding and burring her head into what remained of her oats. "Well, I suppose that you had a nice time. Look at you! You're at least half your weight heavier!" Menel snorted as Lila put on the saddle and tightened up the cinch. "Yes you are! The cinch is two holes out!"

With another snort coming from the mare, Lila laughed and put on the bridle before leading Menel out of the stables. The sun was just coming up, showering the valley in its light. Lila held back tears as she gazed on the sight.

"If we ever stop in Lothlorien, it had better be just as beautiful," she whispered to Menel. The mare gently let out a breath in agreement.

"I assure you, it will be." Lila turned around to see Elrond and the twins standing on the stairs before the courtyard. "I sent a message forward and Galadriel knows that you may be stopping by."

Lila flung Menel's reins around the mare's neck to embrace the elven lord. "Thank you, Elrond. My time here has been wonderful. I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need. You saved Estel and there's nothing I can say that expresses my thanks." Elrond released the girl just long enough to place a kiss on her forehead. With a smile, she moved on to embrace the twins.

"Speaking of Estel, where is he?" asked Elrohir after he embraced the girl.

Lila stepped down to take Menel's reins again. "Sleeping in my bed, last time I saw. I just dressed and left, not wanting to wake him." Just as she began to mount, a shout stopped her.

"Lila!!"

The girl had just enough time to set her foot back on the ground and turn around when a small blur ran up and rammed into her waist. "Estel?" she gasped out.

"Not yet! You can't leave yet!"

"Oh, and why not?"

Estel stepped back and held his hands forward. "I have to give you these!" It was a bright yellow rose and a hand-made necklace.

"Estel, they're beautiful!" Lila took the necklace first and attached it around her neck. It was a simple twine string and a blue stone pendant that rested not far from Lila's throat. "Thank you!" She kissed Estel on the cheek while taking the rose and began fitting it into Menel's headstall.

"Lila, can I call you something?"

Lila laughed lightly. (AN-Ha! Look, three l's!! Small things entertain small brains) "You can call me anything, Aier."

"Even 'gwathel?'"

Everyone went silent, even Menel, as Lila turned around, her mouth gaping and eyes wide. "Wh...what?"

"I'm sorry." Estel broke eye contact with her and turned to leave. "I shouldn't have said it."

Lila's arms prevented him from moving any further. Being turned around, he noticed tears in her eyes. "Estel, I would love to be called gwathel."

From Lila's shoulder, he managed to whisper, "Amin mela lle, gwathel."

"A amin mela lle, tithen gwador."

"Are you coming back?"

Lila released her grip and played with the boy's midnight hair. _At least he's dressed. But his hair looks like a rat's nest. _"I'll try to come back at least once a year, like I promised."

"Did you thank Elladan yet?"

"Wha..Oh, right. No, not yet." Lila straightened up and stood in front of the said twin. "What Estel means is, I need to thank you. For killing the orc that held my legs all those days ago. If you hadn't, I would have been killed!"

Elladan just gently shook his head. "It was no problem, Lila."

"Well, I thought it was gallant." Suddenly, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Elladan full on the mouth! Estel's mouth dropped open while Elrond and Elrohir looked on in amusement. Almost a minute later, she pulled back from a very surprised elf. "Thank you," she whispered. Turning around, she swung herself up into Menel's saddle.

"Lila, you know you are always welcome here. You always have a home to come back to," said Elrond, a smile on his face from his son's silent presence.

"I know. Namarrie!"

"Namarrie!"

Lila turned Menel around and cried, "Noro lim!" The mare had the girl out of their sights within a few seconds.

Silence reigned in the courtyard for a minute before Estel burst out in laughter.

"Elladan! Your face is all red!"

The twin glared at his little bother before taking off after the boy, who ran away shrieking at the top of his lungs. Elrohir soon joined them, chasing Estel into the gardens.

_Everything is defiantly back to normal._ thought Elrond as he smiled and listened to his sons' laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN- There it is! Very long, funny and yet has some sorrow in it. Will Estel ever see Lila again? Will she find where she belongs? Who knows? Oh, wait, that would be me. Hehe. Runs off to room and hides under the bed You can't make me!!!

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Gwathel: Sister (bond)

Aier: Little one (nickname)

Amin mela lle: I love you

Tithen gwador: Little brother

A amin mela lle: And I love you

Namarrie: Farewell

Mellon nin: My friend

Noro lim: Ride hard/fast


	8. Love

Title: When Love Takes You In

Author: Angelsmile1506

Rating: PG-13, there is some abuse in here, so be warned.

Chapter: 8/8 Last one people!!!

To see disclaimer and everything else, please go to first chapter. I do not own the song in here. It is by Steven Curtis Chapman, and was the inspiration for this story. Go watch the music video, very good!

XX

_I know you've heard the stories_

_But they all sound too good to be true_

_You've heard about a place called home_

_But there doesn't seem to be one for you_

_So one more night you cry yourself to sleep_

_And drift off to a distant dream_

XX

Estel sat on Lila's bed, looking up to the star-strewn sky through her balcony. It was late and past his bed time, but the young boy didn't care. It had been almost eight months since Lila's departure, and yet, no letter came from her. Every morning, Estel hoped something would come, but nothing ever did. Even his Ada was looking worried, most likely the same thoughts going through his mind.

Estel hadn't told anyone, but he dreamt of Lila. She was seldom happy; in fact, many of his dreams had been of her crying in the corner of a small room. The only time he had see her smile was when she was with many other people, dresses splendidly and wearing a silver circlet no thicker than a piece of elven rope; and even then her smile looked forced. She must have found her father and he obviously cared for her, and yet she was still miserable.

Laying his head down on one of the pillows, he breathed deeply in the faint scent of lavender that reminded him greatly of Lila. Tears sprung to his eyes and ran down his cheeks, the stars he now gazed upon growing blurry.

"Come home, gwathel. I miss you."

XX

_Where love takes you in and everything changes_

_A miracle starts with the beat of a heart_

_When love takes you home and says you belong here_

_The loneliness ends and a new life begins_

_When love takes you in_

XX

Lila cringed as another blow fell on her cheek. She refused to cry out, allowing her tears to fall instead. Her nose had begun to bleed, dripping onto her thin nightgown.

"Don't you know not to use that language?!" Her father roared over her. "Using Elvish in front of the Steward!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? You're sorry?! You made me look like a fool in front of all the other councilors!" He struck her another time across the face. "Never again are you to use that language, Elise! Is that understood?!"

Lila cringed at her "birth" name, but managed to whisper, "Yes, sir."

"Good." With that, he left the room and locked the door soundly behind him.

Lila crawled to her bed in the corner and carefully lay down, trying not to jar the rest of her bruises on her back and stomach. Tears started falling again as she caught sight of the starts from a small window near the roof. She could only see a few stars through it, dropping her heart even more. She could almost see the whole sky back in Imladris.

The very name of her home brought on more tears from the girl. She curled into a small ball on her bed and rocked gently back and forth.

"Please send me home. Valar, send me home," she whispered to the silent sky above her.

XX

_And somewhere while you're sleeping_

_Someone else is dreaming too_

_Counting down the days until_

_They hold you close and say I love you_

_And like the rain that falls into the sea_

_In a moment what has been is lost in what will be_

XX

Estel didn't move as he heard his father enter the bedroom. He heard Elrond move towards the lantern hanging in the opposite window, facing the gates.

"Leave it."

Elrond stilled his movements and hung the lantern back in its place. "Why is it here?"

"For Lila. So she knows the way home."

Elrond moved from the window to sit next to his young, but compassionate, son. "That was very clever of you, ion nin."

"I wanted her to know we want her home." Estel pulled himself into a sitting position. "I miss her, Ada."

"I know. I do too." Elrond gently pulled Estel onto his lap and kissed the small boy's hair. "She'll come when she is able."

"But I want her here!" With that, Estel burst into tears and for the next hour, Elrond attempted to calm his son until he fell into a fitful sleep.

Elrond took a look to the lantern hanging in the window before focusing behind it to the courtyard. "Come home, Lila. Your family is waiting."

XX

_When love takes you in everything changes_

_A miracle starts with the beat of a heart_

_And this love will never let you go_

_There is nothing that could ever cause _

_This love to lose its hold_

XX

Lila gently touched Estel's necklace around her throat with a teary smile. She missed him, Elrond and even the twins. She could almost see their faces, especially Estel's when he saw her. The flowers would be blooming in Imladris now, filling the entire House in their perfumes. Oh, how she missed it!

'Then why not go back?' asked a voice in her head. (AN-Come on, how many of you have heard little voices in your head? Show of hands. Raises own hand)

"I can't; he'll kill me."

'Has the threat of death ever stopped you before?'

"No, but he's my father! I can't just leave!"

'Do you really know that? All he knew was your birthday and you are automatically considered his daughter?'

"A date which I never told anyone!"

'He could get it from city records. Treat you like his daughter in front of people and a servant when no one is looking.'

"I just can't ok? Now leave me alone!"

Lila buried her head into her knees and broke out in sobs. Her shoulders shook as she rocked back and forth slowly. Still blinking down tears, she raised her head and her gaze fell upon her saddlebags. Since Menel had been sold, she had hidden them, for fear her father would take them away as well.

Stiffly, Lila crawled to the bags and pulled out the miruvor Elrond had slipped in. The warm liquid smoothly ran down her throat, calming her and causing her weariness to disappear. Sifting through the bag, she came across a small book. As she pulled it out, something fell from it, landing softly on the floor. It was Estel's rose. She had dried and pressed it in her journal.

Lila pressed the rose to her breast as she turned her head to the window once more. The moon had come out and its light was now falling into the small room, basking everything with reach.

"Utulien, tithen gwador. Amin vesta."

XX

_When love takes you in everything change_s

_A miracle starts with the beat of a heart_

_When love takes you home and says you belong here_

_The loneliness ends and a new life begins_

_When love takes you in it takes you in for good_

_When love takes you in_

XX

And that is the end! Sorry if it sounds stupid or something like that.

I hoped that all of you loved it and I look forward to writing many more stories on here!

God Bless!

Angel

Translations:

Ada-Dad/Daddy

Utulien-I'll come home (I think)

tithen gwador-Little brother

Amin vesta-I promise

Ion nin-My son

Gwathel-Sister


End file.
